Mama Said
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: After befriending the resident brooding sourwolf, they fall into rhythm easily. When Ruby Stilinski needs music to help her clean, she'll see a side of Derek she didn't know he had and maybe learn a few things about herself too.


**I don't own Teen Wolf or this Metallica song, all credit to Jeff Davis and Metallica :)**

"Come on Ruby, help me clean up after those little shi-" I cut Derek off with a hard galre.

"Hey! My brother is one of those 'little shits'!" I object. Derek smirks.

"Oh no, Stiles isn't a little shit, there's another word for him-"

"Do you want my help or not?" I ask Derek. He lets out a rare laugh before we both start cleaning up after the little..uh..pack. Since I got home from university, and learnt about what little bro Stilinski's been sucked into, i've befriended the resident brooding sourwolf. If someone asked how it happened, I couldn't really tell them..it just did. He was hostile at first, couldn't believe Scott and Stiles would let another human know about the supernatural, about werewolves, but he soon got over it, finding me somewhat useful. I'm just as smart as my brother, just as curious but also just as loud-mouthed and annoying. I help with research, keep my reckless, but very selfless, brother alive but most of all, and this is why I think Derek and I are friends, I get along with all the pups..I mean pack members. I've, unintentionally, become the 'pack mother'. I don't mind though, I actually kind of like it. They can come to me with any problem and feel comfortable opening up to me about it, i'm glad they trust me the way they do.

But this, now, this is what ALWAYS happens. The pack come over for pack night or a pack meeting and leave Derek's loft looking like a dumpster. Sure, they offer to help clean up but to be honest, it'd look worse after if they did. So I stay back and help him clean up. I don't have my own car so Derek always drops me off, which I love because his camaro is just..it's practically my dream car. I throw the last of the trash into his bin and jump over the couch, laying down and yawning.

"You do the dishes, i'm tired" I say, waving him off. Derek raises an eyebrow at me.

"Do you want a ride home?" he teases. I groan and pull myself up.

"Fine" I huff. "But, we're listening to music!" I declare. I walk up to Derek's stereo, turning it to the radio. It takes abit but I manage to find a song I like. "Yes!"

"Ruby, no" Derek whines.

"You love this song and you know it" I tell him.

"I will once you start actually helping" I bump Derek's hip with my own as I take my place beside him, drying and putting away the dishes.

"Rebel my new last name" I sing under my breath. "Wild blood in my veins. Apron strings around my neck, the mark that still remains. Left home at an early age, of what I heard is wrong. I never asked forgiveness but what is said is done" i've always loved this song. I think it's because I can relate. Before Mom passed, we would cook together. Then she passed. Then I left home at 16, got into a university and never looked back. The second I got back, I knew it was wrong of me. I saw how my Dad was, how Stiles was. But look at us now, we're closer than ever.

"Mama now i'm coming home" i'm more than suprised when I hear Derek's gruff voice turn soft and quiet as he sings along. I know he loves this song too, I didn't know he could sing though. "I'm not all you wished of me" I know this song hits home for Derek too. His innocence was stolen from him the second his house was lit on fire. He misses his Mom just as much as I miss mine. "But a mother's love for her son, unspoken, help me be"

"I took your love for granted and all the things you said to me" I join in with Derek. "I need your arms to welcome me but a cold stone's all I see" you ever get goosebumps during a song? Well what I got when I sung that line..was the complete opposite. My heart dropped in my chest. It knocked the breath out of me. I did take her love for granted. I do need her but all I see is her tombstone, her grave, but not her, not my Mom. There's silence after that. The only sound is the dishes being done, the song still playing in the background.

_Let my heart go._

_Let your son grow._

_Mama let my heart go._

_Or let this heart be still._

_Let my heart go._

_Mama let my heart go._

_You never let my heart go._

_So let this heart be still._

As the song dies out, mine and Derek's movements slow. The song is replaced with the broadcasters' voices. Derek sighs and turns to me, squeezing my shoulder with his hand. I don't even realise my eyes are glassy until I look up and into Derek's. I fly into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I know" he says, stroking the back of my head. "I know" he whispers as tears of his own make it hard for him to see.

..

..

**Hopefully got some feels in there. Any one-shot song fics you want to see? Let me know! Favourite, follow and review! Stay golden!**


End file.
